Recently, a specific resin composition having antibacterial property, or an antibacterial resin composition is widely used for building materials, electrical appliances, sundry goods, wrapping goods, food producing equipments, pharmacy producing equipments, medical equipments and so on.
Also, as an antibacterial agent included the antibacterial resin composition, an inorganic antibacterial agent such as an antibacterial glass which can elute Ag ions etc. by contacting water, since the inorganic antibacterial agent is safety and continue the antibacterial effect for a long time in comparison with an organic antibacterial agent.
Further, a polyethylene terephthalate resin (PET) has been suitably used as the resin component of the antibacterial resin composition, since it has relatively low crystallinity and is easy to be processed into fibers and films.
In addition, a polybutylene terephthalate resin (PBT) has been also preferably used, since it has a low melting point and is easy to be molded to a plate and the like and even if it has the relatively high crystallinity (for example, the patent document 1 and the patent document 2).
More specifically, in the patent document 1, the antibacterial resin composition has been disclosed in that the antibacterial glass was added into the specific resin having the total light transmittance of 80% or more, which antibacterial glass contains ZnO of 25 to 60 wt. %, and contains no more silver in the antibacterial glass formulation.
And, there is provided the antibacterial resin composition, wherein the total light transmittance is 80% or more, the haze value is 20% or less, and a polyethylene terephthalate resin is used as a resin component.
Further, in the patent document 2, the antibacterial resin composition, which includes (a) the thermoplastic resin having an ester bond in the main chain, (b) the thermoplastic resin having the solubility parameter which is less than that of the component (a), and (c) inorganic antibacterial agent, has been disclosed.
And the antibacterial resin composition using a polyethylene terephthalate resin, a polybutylene terephthalate resin, and mixtures of these resins as component (a) has been disclosed.